Panda Ears
by I Caught Myself
Summary: G1: Starscream loses a bet with his fellow Seekers. Megatron X Starscream fluff, OOC and crack – all because my friend at college was wearing panda ears


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary:** **Starscream loses a bet with his fellow Seekers. Megatron X Starscream fluff, EXTREMELY OOC – all because my friend at college was wearing panda ears**

**Panda Ears**

"Hey Screamer." Skywarp said.

"What do you two want?" Starscream snapped. He really didn't like those smiles on his wing mates faces...

"To make a bet." Skywarp answered and Thundercracker sniggered.

"Oh really?" Starscream asked.

"Me and Thundercracker reckon that you can't stop yourself from saying anything dirty for a whole day." Skywarp replied with a grin.

"Of course I can!" Starscream said. "What does the loser have to do?"

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants." Thundercracker said.

"You two do whatever I say anyway!" Starscream snapped.

"Fine." Skywarp huffed. "The loser has to do whatever the winner says."

-----------

Starscream was bored and pressing random buttons in the control room. He had decided the easiest way for him to win this bet was not to talk at all. Soundwave walked into the room, and glared at the Seeker.

"Starscream – stop fiddling." Soundwave said, pointing accusingly at him. Starscream glared at the other Decepticon and pressed even more buttons. Rumble and Frenzy walked into the room. They walked over to Soundwave and tugged on his arms.

"Soundwaaaaave!" they whined. "Why is Starscream allowed to press random buttons and we're not?"

"Starscream _isn't_ allowed to." Soundwave said. "Starscream – stop now."

"NO." Starscream said, giving up on his mandate to ignore everyone. Rumble and Frenzy ran over to Starscream and started poking him.

"Starscream! Stop it!" Rumble snapped.

"STOP POKING ME!" Starscream grumbled.

"I'm not poking you!" Rumble protested innocently and began punching Starscream's legs.

"Hmph." Starscream grumbled and went back to pressing random buttons. Skywarp and Thundercracker burst into the room and threw themselves onto the couch either side of Starscream.

"How's it going Screamer?" Skywarp asked.

"It's going just fine." Starscream replied. "Leave me alone."

"Hey, Rumble, I got an idea." Frenzy grinned and whispered to his fellow cassette. Rumble and Frenzy grabbed Starscream's ankles and pulled him onto the floor.

"Rumble, Frenzy – stop humiliating Starscream." Soundwave said. "At least you stopped him pressing those buttons." The screen in the control room had begun to flicker with different colours and buzz with static.

"ARGH! WAIT 'TIL I PUSH YOUR BUTTONS!" Starscream exploded. Skywarp and Thundercracker doubled up with laughter.

"I do believe that was an innuendo." Skywarp grinned.

"WHAT?!" Starscream fumed.

"You just lost the bet." Thundercracker laughed.

"That was not an innuendo!" Starscream protested.

"_WAS_!" Rumble and Frenzy chorused. Starscream glowered at the small Decepticons, who his behind Soundwave.

"Come on Screamer, a bet is a bet." Skywarp grinned.

"FINE!" Starscream snapped. "What do you want?"

"Wear these!" Thundercracker said, pulling a hat with panda ears on it out from behind him back and plonking them on Starscream's head.

"WHAT?!" Starscream roared it outrage, tearing them off of his head and inspecting them. "This is so demeaning..."

"Tough." Skywarp said. "You lost the bet."

"But... but... but..." Starscream tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. "FINE." He set the panda ears back on his head and sat down in the corner with his arms folded, in a huff.

-----------

Half an hour later, Starscream was still sitting in a huff when Megatron himself walked into the control room.

"Soundwave, I need you to..." Megatron trailed off when he caught sight of the Seeker sitting in the corner, looking _extremely_ moody, but also extremely cute, wearing some sort of hat.

"What is it Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked. Megatron walked over to Starscream, standing in front of him.

"What?!" Starscream asked, unfolding his arms, staring up at the Decepticon leader, and red flush appearing on his cheeks.

"What are you wearing?" Megatron asked.

"Panda ears." Starscream mumbled, the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Why?" Megatron asked, slightly amused.

"Because I lost a bet." Starscream grumbled, folding his arms again and drawing his knees up to his chest.

"A bet?" Megatron asked, intrigued by Starscream and his panda ears.

"With Skywarp and Thundercracker." Starscream sighed. "They bet that I couldn't go for a day without saying something dirty."

"Well, you can't." Megatron said. "What did you say this time?"

"That I would push Soundwave's buttons." Starscream glared. "That hardly counts as an innuendo!"

"Starscream – everything with you is an innuendo." Megatron pointed out.

"Hmph." Starscream pouted and huddled down into his corner.

"Awwwww you're so cute!" Megatron squealed and enveloped Starscream into a hug.

"EH?" Starscream made a surprised sound and Megatron squeezed him even tighter. Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Skywarp and Thundercracker stared at their leader in shock. They never expected to see him hugging ANYONE – least of all Starscream. Starscream's facial expression mirrored that of his comrades, as he had never expected to be hugged by Megatron.

"Starscream – I have another order for you." Skywarp smirked.

"What?" Starscream asked.

"To be Megatron's pet for the day." Skywarp replied. Thundercracker high fived his wing mate.

"WHAT?!" Starscream exploded once again.

"Come on." Megatron said, hoisting Starscream to his feet. "I have a job for you."

"Oh great." Starscream said in a completely flat tone and followed Megatron out of the control room, hearing the other Decepticons crack up laughing behind him. _I'll make them pay..._ he thought to himself as he was slammed into the wall by Megatron.

"Y'know, Screamer, you look irresistible in those panda ears." Megatron grinned.

"You think so?" Starscream smirked.

"Oh yes." Megatron said and kissed Starscream. "Now, I think I have a use for you, my pet..."

**THE END!**

**Blame DarknessintheCorners for this plot bunny. It's ALL her fault for wearing the panda ears at college! I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are love!**


End file.
